Watchful
by RisaChann
Summary: Young Do sat watching from the blackness. He was waiting for that perfect moment to get what was his.


_AN: This fanfic takes place after episode 14 when Eun Sang comes clean about not being from new money. I haven't seen past this episode and I am shipping Young Do/Eun Sang hard so I was itching to write something!_

_I also wanted to say that this was my first time writing in first person. I usually don't like first person works but I really wanted to try it at least one time._

**Watchful**

**By RisaChann**

I sat in the corner and watched. I watched as the spoiled brats scoffed and turned their noses in the air at my Eun Sang. I watched as they looked down on her with evil glints in their eyes. I knew she would pay for this mistake. _Why _did she reveal it?!

I pressed my lips together into a firm line, I could feel my jaw hardening, my body tensing. Did she do it because she was scared I would? Or was it Rachel? Did she force her to? Or was it that worthless Kim Tan that made her do it? So he could take her down with him.

I had to find out. But I first had to wait for the opportune moment. Kim Tan was dancing with Eun Sang. _MY _Eun Sang. Jealously, dislike and anger were all swirling around in my chest as I stared at them. Neither one had noticed my silent presence, which I was thankful for.

It didn't take long, maybe one dance before she left him to go outside, away from the side long glances of our classmates. Before she left I saw her give Kim Tan that hard look. He wasn't invited to come with her.

Luckily for me, I don't need an invitation to be beside her. Hastily, I got up and followed her out. I left quickly and quietly without anyone seeing me, just like how I had arrived.

She was in front of the building, her back leaning against the brick wall. Her head was leaned back, her eyes closed. I found myself standing in front of her so suddenly, even though I don't recall walking the distance from the door to her. She didn't know I was here. That pissed me off. She never noticed me unless I made her.

I leaned forward and down, my face was close to hers'. I could feel her breath flitter over my chin as I stilled. I stayed that way, just staring at her peaceful face for a moment. She really was beautiful. Slowly, I leaned closer letting my nose gently tap against her's.

She didn't move. She didn't flinch. She stayed there, unmoving.

Does she think I am Kim Tan? Did she not feel me? I stared at her in confusion, my nose still touching hers. Thats when I notice her tremble. My eyes widened as realization set in. No, she knows its me and not him. She is purposely leaving herself open.

Hope swelled in my chest. Maybe... I did have a chance with her? It only took a fraction of a second for me to make my decision.

I pressed my lips against her's harder then I meant to, but I didn't regret it. I knew this might be the only chance I get.

She slowly moved her lips against mine, she was trying to be much gentler then me. I didn't like it. I pressed harder against her my hands coming up behind her head to hold her more firmly. She made a small squeaking noise, but she didn't hit me away. I took this as a sign and parted my lips, my tongue forcing its way through her slightly parted ones.

I felt her hands grip my shirt. She still didn't push me away.

I pressed the full length of my body against hers, one hand leaving her hair to instead trace my fingertips down her jawline. I was rewarded with a small gasp and a whimper.

The sound seemed to break through, because she instantly pushed me away, her beautiful eyes wide and staring at me.

We stared at each other for a few moments, both breathing hard. I thought I would feel satisfied when I finally got her. But I didn't. All I felt was greed, I wanted more. _A_ _lot more._

She stared at me, her cheeks red, lips swollen. My Eun Sang had never looked more beautiful then she did right now. I couldn't help but wonder when I would see her like this again.

I smirked as I stared at her. I shoved both hands into my pant pockets, it was more for her protection then anything else. I desperately wanted to grab her again.

"I know you liked it." Was all I could say. Her cheeks lit up even more. She squeaked, her hands coming up to cover her lips. My smirk widened as I could see what I had done to her.

Then she was gone. She ran away with an embarrassed face. Finally, I started to feel satisfied. She wasn't horrified by it, she wanted it.

It would happen again.


End file.
